


Silver and Gold

by Lost_in_stars



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_stars/pseuds/Lost_in_stars
Summary: Steve was silver.And Billy was golden.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 9





	Silver and Gold

Steve was silver.

He felt so much, too much, a storm of emotion clouding his judgement and coming out in the form of a smile, in the whispered words _I love you_.

Billy was golden.

He spent so long being numb, too fucking long being numb, until the happiness morphed into anger, coming out in the form of fists and burning tears.

Milky white met sunny tan in the dead of the night, hurried in the back of a car.

The storm was hard to control. _I love you_ , was at the tip of Steve’s tongue.

The numbness was disappearing. _I love you_ , were the words Billy wanted to scream.

When a storm met the sunshine, they created a rainbow.

When silver met gold, they created a home, shining brightly yet hidden, too priceless to be out in the open in a town of heartless bandits.

Steve was silver.

And Billy was golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this in one of those moments where I just had a blast of inspiration and wanted to write a poem. This was originally posted on my Tumblr, which is xxlost-in-starsxx if you wanted to see some dumbass reblogs lol


End file.
